Instant Star Season 4
by gatekid1
Summary: Jude and Jaime are together, but will it last when Tommy comes back? This is my version of what happens.
1. Episode 1:You came Back:Part 1

My Instant Star Season 4

Episode 1You came Back

Part One

_I'd been on Pagen and Jaime's Label for 2 months. Of course I can't tell you what that label is called, because they haven't come up with it yet_.

Pagen: Let's call it Rainbow Records.

Pagen was sitting on a pillow and had opened his eyes, interrupting meditation with a revelation.

Jaime: (who had been waiting for this revelation for ½ an hour) Rainbow records?! That's the best you got. We might as well call it Shooting Star Records.

Pagen: Oh, but that's so sissy!

Jaime: And Rainbow Records isn't? I say we call it Ace Sound Productions.

Jaime smiles at his name.

Pagen: What is an ace? That sounds stupid…Oh wait…I've got an idea.

Jaime: Oh, no.

Pagen: Jagen Records

Jaime: Jagen?

Pagen: Our two names put together, it's genius

Jaime: Why can't it be Paime Records?

Pagen: Because. It sounds like "pay me" That will turn people off like flies. No one wants to pay.

Jaime: Jagen…

Jude walks in to the office she has the mail.

Jude: What is a Jagen.

Pagen: It's our new record name darling.

Jude: Well before you name us, you need to pay for us.

She slaps the bills in front of Pagen. Pagen takes the envelope and turns it upside down. He shakes it near his ear.

Pagen: It's light that means it carries a heavy load held by a dollar sign.

Jaime snatches the envelope and rips it open. Jude crosses her arms.

Jaime: We need to pick up the pace with our artists. I can't keep extending deadlines.

Jude: We need more producers. We could call Kwest. He's looking for something new. He's been DJing here and there since G-Major. Speed and his band probably want to get something started.

Jaime: Then we'll just look like the rebirth of G-major. You want Darius to bring his mob in here to. How about Tommy? We need something fresh.

Pagen: Speaking of the devil, I talk to Quincy yesterday he-

Jude: Right now Jaime we need fresh money.

Jude was quick to change the subject from Tommy.

Jaime: Could you leave the business to the big boys? Go play in the sound booth.

Jude: I should have gone to another label.

She storms out of the office and Jaime sighs.

_This was how it was for the past couple of months. Jaime would make me feel like I don't belong. I was getting tired. I needed a vacation_.

Jaime: Jude? I'm sorry. I'm just really stressed out.

They were standing at the desk by the front door. Jaime wraps his arms around Jude. They look at each other.

Jaime: I'll call Kwest.

Jude: And Speed?

Jaime: Yeah.

He leans in for a kiss, but Jude avoids it as she notices someone come through the door.

Jude: Tommy?


	2. Episode 1:You came Back:Part 2

**Episode 1: You came Back**

Part 2 

**Jude un-wraps herself from Jaime suddenly feeling embarrassed. Jaime looks at her.**

**Tommy: Hey Girl.**

**Jude smiles at the familiar words coming from his lips. **

**Jude: Hey. You're back early.**

**Tommy: Yeah didn't Pagen tell you I was coming?**

**Pagen walks in barefoot.**

**Pagen: I tried to tell them today mate, but they're always fussing.**

**Jaime: So why are you here.**

**Jaime didn't try to hide the un-friendly tone in his voice. Tommy rolled his eyes slightly.**

**Tommy: Pagen offered me a job and I couldn't resist. He said you were in a slump.**

**Jaime: Were managing.**

**Pagen: Jaime, we all can tell you're lying. Tommy, step into my office.**

**Tommy smirked and followed Pagen, but not without glancing at Jude who blushed under his gaze. After Tommy was gone Jaime snapped.**

**Jaime: I can't believe he hired Tom Quincy without asking me first!!!**

**Jude: Jaime, calm down. I'm sure he was doing what he thought was best. I mean. He knew you'd say no.**

**Jaime: Of course I'd say no! Why would I say yes? What is so great about him being here?**

**Jude: He could help. Pagen knew you would turn down a great opportunity.**

**Jaime: I don't want him around you. You can't control yourself.**

**Jude: Excuse me?**

**Jaime: I finally have you. Now, he comes along. I saw how he was looking at you.**

**Jude: You still have me. It doesn't matter how he looks at me. He's just Tommy.**

**Jaime: Right, just Tommy.**

**Jude stepped closer to Jaime.**

**Jude: Just Tommy. He's not important, anymore.**

**Jaime looks down at Jude. He sighs and turns towards Pagen's office. Jude follows. In the office Pagen is shuffling through a huge pile of papers.**

**Pagen: I know I put that contract here somewhere.**

**Jaime: Tommy?**

**Tommy looks at Jaime.**

**Jaime: Welcome to Jagen Records.**

**Jaime holds out his hand. Tommy lifted an eyebrow, but shook his hand in return.**

**Tommy: Thanks, but what is a Jagen?**

**Pagen: A here is the contract!**

**He pulled a single sheet of paper from the bottom of the huge stack and it tumbled over. He shrugged and handed Tommy the contract along with a pen. Tommy immediately signs it.**

**Tommy: When do I start?**

**Pagen: Fabulous, Tomorrow.**

**Tommy shakes Pagen's hand and Jude can't help but stare at the man she turned down. He ran his hand through his hair and turned to leave and connected his eyes with Jude.**

**Jude: So…How was Asia?**

**Tommy: Amazing. I mean it's beautiful there.**

**Jude nods unsure of what to say next.**

**Jaime: Jude, uh, we gotta go. Reservations are in an hour.**

**Jude: Right! Uh. I'll see you guys tommorow.**

**Jude and Jaime walked out. Jaime made sure to grab her hand and look back at tommy as if saying "ha I have her, not you!" **

_Ok, there is the next part! I hope you like. And I still love you Angelic-a even if you suck!_


	3. Episode1:You Came Back:Part 3

**Episode 1: You Came Back**

**Part 3**

**Jude and Jaime were sitting in the restaurant. Jude seemed distracted. **

**Jaime: So what do you do you want to eat?**

**Jude stared blankly at the menu.**

**Jude: Um, what?**

**Jaime: You are hungry aren't you?**

**Jude: Yeah, I'm just distracted.**

**Jaime: With dreams of Tommy…**

**Jude: What? N-No. Jaime No! I'm just thinking about a new song. I need one…**

**Jaime: Yeah?**

**Jude nodded, but was not convinced with herself.**

**Jaime: Well I've been working on this new song. I think you will like it. It's a new sound. **

**Jude: What's wrong with my old sound?**

**Jaime: Nothing, but I think this will be better on the charts.**

**Jude: Jaime, can we not talk about music right now.**

**The waitress waked over.**

**Jaime: Ok. Um, I'll start. I'll have the steak with mashed potatoes. Instead of corn, can I have broccoli?**

**The waitress nods and turns to Jude.**

**Jude: Um, I want the Chicken Parmesan. **

**Waitress: Is there anything else I can get you?**

**Jaime: Yes. Can we have a bottle of your red wine please?**

**Waitress: Yes I'll be right back.**

**Jude: Wine? Jaime, I don't think we need wine. I mean it's a little expensive.**

**Jaime: Don't worry about it.**

**Jude nods and looks at the other menus on the table. Jaime discreetly went into his pocket and peeked into his wallet. He quickly counted on his fingers and swore under his breath.**

**Jude: What's wrong?**

**Jaime: Um-nothing! I forgot to call my mom…you know she's in Ohio visiting relatives.**

**Jude: Oh…ok.**

**About an hour later…**

**Jaime was trying to stall Jude for another 30 min. He was trying to get some extra cash. He had already been to the "bathroom" 5 times. He had called anyone he knew trying to see if they could drop off the money. NO luck.**

**Jude: Jaime, can we get the bill now?**

**Jaime: Sure.**

**He croaked. Jude ignored the high pitch in his voice.**

**Jaime: Waitress.**

**She walked over.**

**Jude: Can we get the bill please?**

**Waitress: Sure. One moment.  
**

**Jude: This place is really nice. Thanks for bringing me here. A burger and fries would have been cool though.**

**Jude laughs not really joking. The waitress comes over and sits the check on the table. Jaime opens it and sees the price. His eyes pop out of his head as he reads the "heavy load held by a dollar sign"**

**$ 120. 55**

**Jude: What? How much is it?**

**Jaime: It's nothing. **

**The high voice returned, Jude snatches the slip of paper from his hand.**

**Jude: Let me see…Wow.**

**Jaime laughs nervously.**

The next morning…

**Jude woke up with a throbbing headache. The screaming workers from the kitchen didn't sit well with her. Her cell phone vibrated on the table next to her. She picked it up.**

_**10 missed calls**_

**Jaime.**

_**5 new voicemails.**_

**Jaime again.**

_**7 new text messages**_

**Yep you guessed it.**

**Srry bout last nite. Call me! **

**Jude sighed and sat on the side of her bed. She debated whether or not she should call Jaime or wait until she gets to work. Then she felt her head throb and that answered her question. She went into the bathroom and took a look at herself. A mess. Her hair was all over her head. She turned on the shower and listened as the water hit the bottom of the tub.**

20 Minutes later 

**She came out of the shower and wrapped herself in a white towel. She dried herself of and did her hair.**

_**30 minutes later**_

**Jude walked to her car in tight blue jeans with red shirt with a black guitar on it. Glitter highlighted the guitar. Her hair bounced gently against her shoulders. She drove to Pagen Records.**

At the Studio

**Jude walked in was immediately bum rushed by Jaime.**

**Jaime: Jude! Hey I called you last night.**

**Jude: I know 500,000 times. I went to sleep after all those dishes.**

**Jaime: I left the other wallet at home. I'm sorry Jude.**

**Jude: Jaime, it's fine. I'm fine.**

**She gave him a reassuring smile. He sighed.**

**Jaime: I wanna make it up to you.**

**Jude: Fine.**

**Jaime smiles and goes into his office, but not before pecking Jude on the cheek. Jude sighed and rolled her eyes. She walks toward the studio.**

**Jude: No shoes, no shirts, no service.**

**Tommy: Wow, you miss Karma that much huh?**

**Jude spins around and blushes.**

**Jude: Hey. No, I just have the song in my head.**

**Tommy: Sure Harrison.**

**He begins to walk away.**

**Jude: Quincy?**

**Tommy: Yeah?**

**Jude:…Welcome back.**

**Tommy smiles and walks away.**

Ok that's the end of episode 1. I hope you enjoyed it! Episode 2 is the works.


	4. Episode 2:Back Off!:Part 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star, and I also don't own this song 4 AM. My friend Angelic-a just borrowed the lyrics for me._**

**_Also, Just wanted to give a shout-out to my Bestie Angelic-a cuz she helped me sooooo much on this chapter and I owe her big time. Thanks to those who have commented on my story._**

**

* * *

**

**Episode 2-Back Off!**

**Part One**

Jaime: I have to do something special for Jude.

Tommy turns away from the Lobby desk that he is standing at

Tommy: I'm sorry were you talking to me?

Jaime: No, I'm just thinking.

Tommy: Talking to yourself, a little crazy aren't you screech?

Jaime: Look, lets just get one thing straight.

Tommy: Can't wait to hear this one.

Jaime: I'm only dealing with you because Pagen wants you here.

Tommy: Thanks for the favor.

Tommy rolls his eyes.

Jaime: I don't like you and I will never like.

Tommy: And I care why?

Jaime: Just stay away from Jude

Tommy: You're just mad, because she would choose me over you.

Jaime: Last time i checked she chose me

Tommy: That's what you think pencil neck!

Jamie: What's that's suppose to mean?

Tommy: It mean she only chose you because you were safe. She knew she could count on you. You're so predictable!

Jamie: That's not true!( He argued but he had a feeling Tommy was right.)

Jamie: You don't anything about me and Jude's relationship!( Tommy smirked.)

Tommy: You didn't answer the question.

Jamie: I don't have to answer anything. I know Jude loves me!

Tommy: She might love you, but she's not in love with you. Why won't you think about that Andrews?

He walked away but making sure he bump into Jamie's shoulder. Jude walks up a second later.

Jude: Hey I've been working on this new song-

Jaime: Save it Jude

Then Jaime walks away leaving Jude standing there confused. She walks to the studio She hadn't worked with Tommy for a long time, she figured it was time to face her fears.

Jude: Knock knock

Tommy turned away from his notebook and looked up at Jude.

Tommy: Hey, what's up.

Jude: I wanted you to hear my new song.

Tommy: What about Jaime?

Jude: Well he's going through some things right now, and we haven't caught up yet.

She sits down in the chair and smiles.

Tommy: Ok let me here it girl.

Then she sings the song.

**Snow falls on the city**

**White on white**

**It's the color of hope **

**On an unforgiving night**

**You kissed me into ruins**

**Sin on sin**

**Now, I've gotta love your love letters written on my skin**

**I can't tell the stars **

**From the downtown lights**

**If I said I was truly over you**

**My heart would say amen**

**But I give in to the cold caress of 2 AM**

**If I admit I can't get use to this**

**Will my heart break again?**

**As I fall**

**Into the waiting arms of 2 AM**

**Someone's scratchy music through the walls**

**Sirens weaving through the streets**

**I must've missed your call**

**I'm gathering up these nights**

**Black on black**

**I know your voice like it's my own**

**And it makes my heart go slack**

**I can't tell the stars **

**From the downtown lights**

**If I said I was truly over you**

**My heart would say amen**

**But I give in to the cold caress of 2 AM**

**If I admit I can't get use to this**

**Will my heart break again?**

**As I fall**

**Into the waiting arms of 2 AM**

**Oh**

**If I said I was truly over you**

**My heart would say amen**

**But I give in to the cold caress of 2 AM**

**If I admit I can't get use to this**

**Will my heart break again?**

**As I fall**

**Into the waiting arms of 2 AM**

Jude finishes the song off softly and looks up at Tommy. 

Jude: So...What do you think?

Tommy: It's great, Jude.

Jude: Thanks.

She said looking away from his gaze.

Tommy: Jude…

Jude: Tommy don't. So this song, what do you think it needs?

Tommy sighs: The way the lyrics are used, I'd say we need a piano for the beat.

Jude sighs and silently praises Tommy for dropping the subject

Jude: Ok, I'll work on that tonight, I'll see you later.

She gets up

Jude: By Tommy

Tommy: Bye Jude.

On her way out of the studio she bumps into someone.

Jude: Ouch! Jaime?

Jaime: Looks in the studio and sees Tommy.

Jaime: What were you doing in there?

Jude: I had Tommy listen to my new song

Jaime: Why can't I listen to it?

From in the studio Tommy shook his head and smirked

Jude: I tried to ask you but you seemed mad at me.

Jaime sighed and ran his hand though his hair.

Tommy: No actually she just wanted someone with taste and expertise to listen to it.

Tommy yelled from the studio.

Jude: Tommy!

Jaime: Whatever Quincy

Tommy stands up and walks to the door.

Tommy: I hate to break up this loving moment, but I need to work

Jaime glares at Tommy, Tommy just smiles.

Jude: I've gotta go anyway.

Jude walks away.

* * *

**_Dun dun dun!!!! Conflict between Tommy and jaime..._**


	5. Episode 2:Back Off!:Part 2

Part 2

**Tommy: Jamie, save yourself the trouble and stop while you're ahead.**

**Jaime: She's my girlfriend, Quincy.**

**Tommy: Uh, huh. Your point?**

**Jaime: I'm serious. I finally got her you are not gonna ruin it.**

**With that Jaime walked away. Tommy sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Pagen walked up behind him**

**Pagen: That's not lucky is it?**

**Tommy: What? Where do you come from?**

**Pagen...I don't know...but something I do know is that you want Blondie.**

**Tommy: No, duh...**

**Pagen: But you can't have her.**

**Tommy: (sighs) I have to get back to work.**

**Pagen raises his hands in surrender. Tommy shuts the door. **

* * *

_**The next day...**_

**Kwest walked into Jagen Records with Sadie by his side. Tommy had called him last night. Luckily Kwest and Sadie was back in town, they had just got back from Mexico 2 days ago. Sadie wanted to surprise Jude about her being back. Pagen was the first to see them. He walked up to them, Sadie noticed someone coming towards them. She turned around to see Pagen; she smiled let go of Kwest hand and hugged Pagen. He smiled and returned the hug.**

**Pagen: Hey Love.**

**Sadie: Hey Pagen.**

**They broke the embrace as Pagen turned to Kwest. **

**Kwest: Sup, Pagen.**

**Pagen: Kwest. Hey. What are you two lovebirds doing here?**

**Kwest: Tommy called me last night saying you guys needed me.**

**: Hey Pagen. Where are the files for the new artists? **

**Pagen looked up to his left to see Jude walking towards them, holding at least 5 files looking at them.**

**Pagen: Don't mine that. Looks who's here?**

**Jude looked up to see Kwest and Sadie: Sadie! **

**She squeals loudly. Sadie smiles and does the same. They ran towards each other and hugged. The guys chuckles.)**

**Jude: OMG! What are you doing here? How was Mexico? Did you buy me a sombrero? **

**Sadie: Whoa! Calm down. One question at a time. First Tommy called Kwest. Second, Mexico was amazing. And last, yes, it's at Kwest's house.**

**Jude smiles: Kwest's house huh? **

**Sadie blushed and smiles widely.**

**Sadie: Well, you know we had to rest.**

**Jude: Resting huh?**

**Sadie blushed more and was relived when Tommy walked into the room.**

**Tommy: Kwest! wassup man.**

**They did their little handshake**

**Kwest: hey.**

**Tommy: Sadie, beautiful as always.**

**He gave her a hug. And Jude couldn't help but notice the pang of Jealousy that shot through her body.**

**Kwest: Jude, how have you been?**

**Jude moved to give Kwest a hug; she watched to see if Tommy noticed, he didn't give her a second glance.**

**Jude: Good. And you? I heard you were an all star DJ.**

**Jude smiled taking her mind of Tommy.**

**Kwest: Well I try.**

**Jude smiled some more.**

**Jaime walked into the building.**

**Jaime: Sorry, I'm late I-**

**Jaime noticed Kwest and Sadie in the room.**

**Jaime: hey guys. What are you doing here?**

**Kwest: Tommy called me for work.**

**Jaime: He did?**

**Jaime looked at Tommy; Jude could tell he was angry.**

**Jude: Pagen: Why don't you show Kwest the studio.**

**Pagen: Sure, come along.**

**Jude: We'll catch up soon Sades.**

**Sadie's smiled and gave her sister another hug. Then she followed Pagen and Kwest down the hallway.**

**Jude: That was a pleasant surprise, right Jaime?**

**Jaime: Why did call them. You didn't have my permission.**

**Tommy: You need another producer in here.**

**Jaime: That's not your choice. I bet now Sadie's gonna be begging for a Job. The rebirth of G-major. That's what we should be called.**

**Jude: Jaime, come on, they're our friends...**

**Jaime: I wouldn't expect you to understand Jude.**

**Jude: What is that supposed to mean?**

**Jaime: You only want them here cuz Sadie is your sister and Kwest is her boyfriend.**

**Jude: And he's my friend.**

**Jaime: Same thing Jude. You're not thinking about business.**

**Jude: And you are a selfish bastard who only thinks about money.**

**Tommy laughs but covers it up with a cough. Jamie looked at him angrily.**

**Jamie: What are you laughing at Quincy?**

**Tommy smirks: Oh just some selfish bastard who only thinks about money. You know the usual.**

**Jamie: Screw you Tommy. You're just an old washed out ex boy band member. What do you know about anything?**

**Tommy's eyes flashed angrily just as Jamie but with a lot more anger.**

**Tommy: Keep talking and I'll show you. **

**He began to walk towards Jamie. Jude stepped between them.**

**Jude: Stop! Arguing and fighting isn't going to solve our problems. (She turns towards Jamie.) I don't understand why you're mad. Tommy did a nice **

**thing for you and Pagen and all you do is yell and shout at him for it. Last time I check this was Pagen record's company. Not Jamie's. You're name might be out there but you're not the boss. **

**She gave him a glare, and walked away disgusted at his behavior.**

**Jamie: Jude! **

**He called after her. She shook her head and went to the studio where Pagen, Kwest and Sadie went.**

**Tommy looked after Jude as she left. Jamie sighed.**

**Tommy: I was just going to punch you but Jude pretty much summed it up with words. Some boyfriend you are? Now excuse me, while I check up on your "girlfriend". **

**He used air quotation. Tommy walked away, bumping into Jamie's shoulder hard enough to make him lose his balance. Ass. Tommy opened the door to see Jude sitting on the couch with her journal resting in her lap closed. He knocked on the door, making her head snap up towards him. He gave her a small smile, she motion for him to come in. He walked over to her and sat down.**

**Tommy: You okay? **

**He asked softly.**

**Jude shrugs: No. Jamie's an ass. **

**Tommy nods agreeing with her**

**Tommy: I couldn't agree with you more. (She chuckles lightly nudging Tommy softly.) **

**Tommy: What? It's true.**

**Jude: I know. What happened to him? He used to be sweet, nice, understanding and...and...Jamie. You know?**

**Tommy mentally rolled his eyes.**

**Tommy: Uh no. Not really.**

**Jude: I'm serious, Tom.**

**She smiled and sighed.**

**Jude: I just don't think that it we work anymore…**

**Tommy lit up at this.**

**Tommy: You need someone take care of you Jude.**

**Jude: Well if you know anyone, could you tell them to call me?**

**Jude laughed and stood up taking her Journal with her.**

**Tommy: I think I know someone….**

**Jude: I need to talk to Jaime. We'll talk later ok?**

**Tommy nodded and watched as she left the studio.**

Shout out to Angelica aka Ilovetimrozon whohas someawesome stories herself, check them out. She helped me make this chapter one of my favorites. SME! 


End file.
